Ce qui lui restait
by Madou-Dilou
Summary: "Etes-vous venu pour me narguer ?" Traduction de "What is left" d'Abidos sur AO3


Yo tout l'monde, c'est Madou ! Me revoilà avec ma première traduction. Le texte original est d'Abidos, en anglais, sur AO3, sous le titre "What is left". Traduit et posté avec son accord. Parce que j'adore Viren. Bonne lecture. Je lui transmettrai vos retours. :)

* * *

" - Vous me dégoûtez."

Le visage d'Opélie, grinçant d'aversion, lui brûla la rétine lorsqu'elle referma derrière elle la lourde porte métallique du cachot, le laissant dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Les gardes n'avaient pas fait mieux, clairement dégoûtés à l'idée de devoir le toucher. Eux qui avaient tant profité de la manne qu'il leur avait prodigué au risque de sa vie toutes ces années auparavant, pour célébrer la victoire d'Harrow sur le Roi Dragon, pour bénéficier encore et encore de sa magie ... Avec quelle facilité s'étaient-ils alors détournés de lui, ignorants du prix qu'il avait dû payer pour eux ...

Lâches.

Il remua, tenta de trouver une posture moins inconfortable. Ses poignets menottés l'un à l'autre tintèrent doucement. Au moins avait-il été attaché près de la plinthe, le forçant à s'asseoir au sol : une flèche avait déjà transpercé son genou lors de son arrestation, mieux valait de pas le meurtrir davantage ...

Il attendit que ses yeux s'habituassent aux ténèbres.

Comment, comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle, aussi bête, aussi borné, aussi ... naïf ? Il lâcha un soupir. Il aurait dû se méfier davantage de cet elfe. Comment avait-il pu être assez naïf pour croire qu'en ces temps de crise, l'univers lui fournirait une réponse gratuitement ? Il était un mage noir, par tous les dieux. Lui savait mieux que personne que rien ne venait sans un prix à payer. Il était tombé si facilement dans le piège d'Aaravos …

« Est-donc ce que tu penses de moi ? »

Viren sursauta alors que la voix profonde résonnait non plus dans son oreille gauche, mais à l'intérieur même de son crâne. L'elfe pouvait donc lire dans son esprit à présent ? Son estomac se tordit, révulsé par la violation. Il songea à se frapper la tête contre le mur jusqu'à sombrer dans l'inconscience. Pourtant, il s'entendit répliquer à voix haute :

"-Et qu'auriez-vous voulu que je pense ?"

Il pouvait au moins faire semblant que son dernier petit contrôle sur la situation ne lui était pas pris de force. Faire semblant, c'était tout ce qui lui restait.

Il sentit quelque chose bouger à l'intérieur de son crâne, un frisson sur ses paupières. Il les ferma le plus fort possible pour essayer de l'arrêter. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Aaravos se tenait devant lui, sa peau étoilée éclairant le cachot. Viren recula contre le mur, mais quelque chose retint son attention. La cape de l'elfe tombait à travers un débris de jarre comme s'il n'était pas là.

« - Vous … C'est une illusion. »

"- Plus que ça."

Aaravos se pencha en avant pour saisir la main de Viren. Il pouvait ressentir la pression, les différentes textures de la paume et des doigts, la chaleur. Il pouvait sentir l'elfe, une odeur aqueuse qui lui rappela l'aube.

« -Etes-vous venu pour me narguer ? Pourquoi m'aider d'abord à attaquer les gardes si ce n'était pas pour vous assurer que je finirais ici ? »

Aaravos ne le regardait même pas, il fixait leurs mains se touchant.

« - Il ne reste plus personne pour défendre le royaume, vous et le reste de votre espèce peuvent le saccager sans rencontrer de résistance. » Il se détourna, tentant de ne pas laisser le désespoir le submerger. Au moins avait-il envoyé ses enfants loin du château. Eux, ils avaient une chance de survivre au massacre.

Aaravos tira le visage de Viren près de lui. Il voulut protester mais avant d'avoir pu prononcer un mot, l'elfe pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser était brusque, Aaravos continuait de le pousser contre le mur, il semblait presque vouloir le dévorer.

« -Sais tu seulement depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas été touché par un autre être vivant ? »

Viren sentait les lèvres d'Aaravos frôler les siennes, il sentait son souffle, mais sa voix ne résonnait toujours que dans son crâne. L'elfe recula la tête et se concentra sur son cou :

"-Depuis combien de siècles je n'ai pas senti la chair d'un autre contre la mienne ?"

Il pouvait sentir le souffle de l'elfe directement sur sa chair comme s'il ne portait aucun vêtement. Viren grogna. Pour l'elfe, il n'en savait rien, mais pour lui, il n'avait pas connu ce niveau d'intimité depuis des années. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il préparait. Sans doute une ultime humiliation, un dernier jeu…

" - Chhuut..." La voix profonde résonna de nouveau dans son crâne comme un charme d'envoûtement, alors que les lèvres d'Aaravos murmuraient contre son cou puis sur sa clavicule. "Je comprends pourquoi tu penses ainsi. Tu as toujours été traité comme un chien, tu ne t'attends à rien d'autre..."

"- Quoi ? N-non !" protesta Viren -il voulut manœuvrer pour se soustraire à ce contact. Aaravos recula et plaça sa main sur le visage de Viren, son pouce se hâta avec lenteur contre sa lèvre.

"- Bien sûr que si ... Toujours bien obéissant à son maître au doigt et à l'œil toujours à ses côtés quoiqu'il arrive, mais seulement lorsque le maître le juge opportun."

L'elfe était difficile à lire, mais il sembla à Viren qu'il le regardait avec pitié.

"Bien sûr, le maître peut se prendre d'affection pour le chien, lui lancer une balle de temps à autre, , lui donner les restes sous la table... Mais on ne le laisse pas monter sur le bureau, et on ne le laisse jamais dormir dans le lit de son maître."

Viren déglutit.

« Et s'il mord, il n'y a qu'à le laisser. »

Viren voulut protester. Harrow avait été son ami … mais leur dernière conversation lui transperça la tête. Il pouvait encore entendre la voix du roi. « Vous me devez soumission » « A genoux devant moi. » « Vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un serviteur." Il pouvait encore se rappeler du regard dans les yeux d'Harrow. Comme s'il était un insecte à écraser. Il sentit les lèvres d'Aaravos contre sa joue.

« -Ce n'est rien, j'ai horreur des chiens. »

Il sentit la main de l'elfe courir sur son torse. « Créatures jappantes, baveuses, agitant la queue, créées par les humains pour n'être rien de plus que leurs esclaves. »

L'elfe l'embrassa de nouveau, plus lentement cette fois, les lèvres remuant contre les siennes avec douceur. « Je préfère les loups. Fiers, protégeant leur meute, féroces … » Il se recula et verrouilla l'humain du regard. « Libres. »

Viren gémit, Aaravos sourit et se pencha sur son visage, et l'embrassa de nouveau. Cette fois, Viren ouvrit ses lèvres en tremblant, et l'elfe ne perdit pas une seconde pour y jeter sa langue. Il avait un goût de rosée, le goût d'une brise une nuit d'automne. Il avait tort. C'était mal. Il n'aurait pas dû céder.

Mais était-ce si important ?

Il serait mort bientôt, exécuté pour haute trahison ou assassiné lorsque les Xadiens envahiraient le château. Il serait chanceux si on lui accordait une mort rapide.

À quoi bon rejeter la dernière étincelle de plaisir de sa vie ?

Même si elle était fausse dans tous les sens du terme.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**Review ?**


End file.
